dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Rosenbaum
Michael Rosenbaum portrayed Lex Luthor in TV's Smallville including Smallville: Finale. He also voiced The Flash in the DC Animated Universe, Ghoul in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Kid Flash in Teen Titans, Barry Allen/The Flash in Justice League: Doom and Scarecrow in Nightwing and Robin. Significant roles *George Tucker in Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1997) *The Devil in The Devil & the Angel (1997) *Brick in 1999 (1998) *Parker Riley in Urban Legend (1998) *Jack Cooper in Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane (1999-2000) *Agent West, Carl, Ollie, Wendell, Carter Wilson and Terminal in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Ghoul in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) *Wally West/The Flash and Trapper in Static Shock (2000-2004) *Brandon/Brandy in Sweet November (2001) *Marcus in Rave Macbeth (2001) *Agent West in The Zeta Project (2001-2002) *Wally West/The Flash, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Dr. Polaris and Arkkis Chummuck in Justice League (2001-2006) *Lex Luthor in Smallville (2001-2011) *Danny in Poolhall Junkies (2002) *Todd Gendler in Bringing Down the House (2003) *Ruffshod in Racing Stripes (2004) *Drago in Jackie Chan Adventures (2004-2005) *Wally West/Kid Flash in Teen Titans (2005-2006) *Kip in Kickin' It Old Skool (2007) *Derek in Untitled Family Pilot (2009) *Deadman in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) *Carly Carl in Fudgy Wudgy Fudge Face (2009) *Eddie the Ex in Father of Invention (2010) *Dwayne Sage in Brother's Justice (2010) *Brandon in Catch .44 (2011) *Dutch in Breaking In (2011-2012) *Barry Allen/The Flash in Justice League: Doom (2012) *Gil Rathbinn in Hit and Run (2012) *Jim Owens in Back in the Day (2014) Quotes *"First off, I think he’s a really good actor. I don’t think he needs any advice from me, he’ll do his homework. Do it your way. I’m sure Zack has an idea. He cast you for reason. Jesse’s a good actor. He’ll do it his own way and that’s the best way. If you can do it your way, if you succeed or fail, you succeed because you are being original. If you’re trying to emulate someone, you’ll always be compared. That’s why I didn’t want to be compared during ''Smallville. I didn’t watch any of Gene Hackman as Lex. He’ll be fantastic. Great actor, no problem with it." *"''He tried to get me to do two more seasons of ''Smallville. I was very polite and respectful. I said, ‘Peter Roth, my grandma thinks I’m funny and I’ve always wanted to do comedy, and I started out in comedy, and I was doing tons of comedy, and then I was catapulted into this role that I love and it’s been great, but I was contracted for six years to play Lex Luthor, I did seven, and I’m just ready to move on and I’m just ready to take a new step.' He looked at me and says, ‘You know, Julianna Margulies, she turned down millions of dollars to stay with ER and look where she is now.’ It wasn’t two or three years later where she just made a fortune with The Good Wife and all of that, and her career just took off. I said, ‘I’m going to bank on my talent. I’m just going to take a chance on me. I think I’ve done this long enough, I did this character for seven years and I just don’t feel like shaving my head for two more years.’ I came back for the finale, but at the time I just wanted to take a chance." *"''I finally called them up and said, ‘Hey, look, it’s the last episode ever. I’ll do it, you’ve got me for one day next week.’ When I got there I was, like, ‘What’s happened since I left?’ I had no idea what was going on. There were moments where I just didn’t know what the f— I was doing. I liked my scenes with Tom Welling, but I felt like the show was, for me, done when I left in season seven. Then I sort of did it for the fans and did it for me for closure and to say, ‘Hey, I did come back.’ I did do it, and that’s ultimately why." External Links *Michael Rosenbaum on the Smallville Wiki *Michael Rosenbaum on the DCAU Wiki *Michael Rosenbaum on the Teen Titans Wiki Category:Smallville cast Category:Smallville: Finale cast Category:Justice League (animated series) cast Category:Justice League: The Brave and the Bold cast Category:Teen Titans cast Category:Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker cast Category:Justice League: Doom cast Category:DC Animated Film Universe cast Category:Nightwing and Robin cast